starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда»
*Наследие |affiliation=*Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Новая Республика *Последователи Рагноса *Осколок Империи *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов *Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта |modules= }} Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» был стандартным лёгким сервисным судном. Использовался повсеместно Имперскими вооружёнными силами как транспорт для войск и высокопоставленных лиц. Этот шаттл был изначально разработан Флотскими системами Сиенара (SFS) как правительственный транспорт. В итоге было решено, что Цигнус Спейсворкс будет производить по субконтракту так называемую «вооружённую» версию, с усиленной бронёй, для военного использования. Шаттл Т-4а типа «Лямбда» (часто его называют просто «имперский шаттл») походил на перевернутый игрек. Расположение трёх крыльев и большая их плоскость позволяло ему прекрасно летать и в верхних слоях атмосферы, хотя изначально он был задуман как космический транспорт. В то время как большой верхний стабилизатор был закреплён и неподвижен, боковые рули принимали вертикальное положение при посадке и, наоборот, опускались при взлёте. Попасть на борт можно было по телескопическому пандусу, который выдвигался снизу из передней части фюзеляжа. thumb|left|180px|Устройство шаттла Т-4а отличался надёжностью и практичностью. Использовался в основном обеспеченными людьми для путешествия как на малые, так и на большие расстояния. Повстанческий Альянс, а позже и Новая Республика, использовали шаттлы типа «Лямбда» для транспортировки, спасения катапультировавшихся пилотов, атак и захвата вражеских кораблей. Важные чиновники и офицеры высоких рангов имели личные шаттлы типа «Лямбда», оборудованные защищёнными передатчиками сети ГолоНет, позволявшие пассажирам связываться с любой точкой Галактики. Сам Император Палпатин предпочитал эти шаттлы и даже имел один, снабжённый маскирующим полем. Украденный шаттл «Тидириум» был использован перед самой битвой при Эндоре для того, чтобы переправить агента повстанцев Хана Соло и террористическую группу повстанцев на поверхность луны Эндора, где они организовали диверсию и разрушили генератор защитного поля, который делал неприступной Звезду Смерти II. Появления *''Nomad'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''In His Image'' * *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * * * *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire 1: Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 7: Boba Fett is Dead, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire 2: Betrayal, Part 2'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Resurrection'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Empire 10: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire 18: To the Last Man, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Vader's Quest 3'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' * *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' * *''Marooned'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Betrayal'' *''Fury'' *''Conviction'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' * Категория:Шаттлы T-4a типа «Лямбда» Категория:Продукция «Флотских систем Сиенара» Категория:Продукция Cygnus Spaceworks Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи Категория:Типы звездолётов Новой Республики Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Республики Категория:Типы шаттлов